Other Plans
by Goddess of the Multiverses
Summary: Germany sits blindly through a world meeting, desperately waiting for it to end so he can get to his "special plans" he has with Prussia. Germancest. One-shot for Hetalia Kink Meme


**I've been going around on the Hetalia Kink Meme for a while now. This is my second fill. I tried to get all the bonuses in there, though know that I missed some.**

_Request: Germancest – Prussia Tops_

_This anon wants to see a Germancest relationship in which Prussia has always topped and continues to do. Germany completely accepts it and loves it that way._

_Bonuses (don't feel the need to fill all of them!):_

_-Prussia is a sadist and Ludwig a masochist. This does not mean BDSM, although I'm completely fine with it.  
-Lots of biting, scratching, etc. Nothing done with toys of any kind, but simply physical abuse, which drives Ludwig wild.  
-It is Ludwig who initiates the sex. Prussia is the prime example of self-control, product of his military years. As a result, Prussia loves to tease Ludwig ruthlessly before finally giving him what he wants._

* * *

**_Other Plans_**

Germany licked his lips for the umpteenth time since the meeting had started. Like every other meeting, he blindly demanded order and acted like a dominate figure in the room. No one ever questioned him. As long as he called for order every time a fight would break out or America would speak too loudly, no one would think to bother him. The only person who actually noticed the phone in his lap was Italy and the Italian had long since figured out the facade his friend put on.

That was the reason Italy would latch onto him. He would tackle Germany, act like a child and ask for help, even go so far as to kiss him blindly. It was exactly what the German needed. He needed an excuse to look normal. He needed an excuse for no one to ask. For all he cared, everyone could think they were sleeping together as long and no one found out the truth.

His phone blink to life. Germany didn't even bother glancing around for spying eyes as he checked the message. It was what he expected. A _'Is the meeting over yet? We have plans.'_ from his brother. He swallowed the growing lump in his throat. _Plans_...he knew what that meant. He knew what his brother was planning and _did not_ want to be late for it. Glancing up, he saw that a presentation was being finished. He needed an excuse to cut the next person off and put an end to this torturous meeting.

As if on cue, France and England broke out in a fight. Germany wondered if anyone else could see the tension leave his body. With the perfect excuse, he shot from his seat and began yelling blindly. After an almost understandable three minute lecture, he ended the meeting and stormed out the room.

Once away from prying eyes, Germany broke out into a run. He knew Italy could cover for him and didn't care what he said. He had _plans _today and the little Italian could come up with a good excuse. His brain wouldn't allow him to come up with a good one anyway. It was too focused on making it home.

The ride home was agonizing, taking much longer than he thought it would have. Even with the short cut, it was too long. "Brother?" The sound seemed to echo off the walls. He heard muffled sounds of the television and hurried toward the living room. There, he found Prussia on the couch, watching a show. "Brother?" He repeated.

The ex-nation didn't even bother looking up from the television. "You're late," Prussia said blandly.

The tension instantly seemed to reenter Germany's body. No...he couldn't be. "But, I got here as soon as possible, brother. I said the meeting wouldn't end until—"

"You said you would get here half an hour before," Prussia cut him off. "That said, you are late. Entertain yourself. I have new plans."

Germany couldn't help it. He whined. He knew he shouldn't have, but it was something he couldn't help. He had been looking forward to their _plans_. He _needed_ it. The blonde moved to sit beside his brother. "How can I change your mind?"

Internally, Prussia smirked. This was exactly what he wanted. Instead, though, he kept his face neutral and didn't offer the younger a second look. "You know how. Put it on and then maybe I'll reconsider my plans with you."

There was no hesitation or second thoughts, just movement. Within seconds, Germany was gone. Prussia counted to sixty before getting up and following. There was a travel of clothing leading to his younger brother's bedroom. Obviously, he had shed all of them, even his underwear. He stepped over them and into the room. His younger brother was spread out across the bed in nothing but a collar.

Prussia chuckled, kneeling on the bed beside him. He ran a hand across the red collar, tracing the silver _'Ludwig'_ written in loopy letters. "I love this. Don't you, _b__rüderchen_?"

Germany nodded, unable to make any words of agreement come out. He didn't dare move closer. Instead, he waited—rather impatiently—for his brother to decide that this was acceptable. Only when Prussia began to strip did Germany try to speak again. "_Bruder_? Are our plans back on?" He asked meekly, biting his lip as he stared greedily.

"Yes, _brüderchen_, our plans are back on," he chuckled. Prussia loved this. The '_oh so strong'_ Germany was at his mercy. Even better, the younger blonde wanted this. What had surprised even Prussia, his little brother loved being dominated. Even when he was a teenager, he had loved it. Prussia felt himself twitching already, the thought being enough to turn him on.

Not to disappoint, almost immediately Germany felt his brother's bruising kiss. He moaned loudly, wrapping his arms around the albino's neck. His hands tangled into the white hair, feeling as a warm body slide over him. Without having to ask, he felt nails scratching down his sides, leaving deep marks.

Prussia finally broke the kiss when air became a necessity. He felt Germany's chest puffing up and down wildly as he tried to pull more air in. He smirked, moving to his jaw. He suck and nibbled, making sure to leave a dark mark behind. The sounds beneath him and the light tug on his hair kept him moving. He felt his vital regions twitching, almost begging for attention, as Germany rubbed against him.

Germany suddenly arched his back, his hold on his brother tightening. "Do you like that?" The albino asked, biting down on his neck again. This time, he bit down harder, earning more moans. "I said, do you like that?"

The German nation nodded. "Ja!" he yelled, feeling warm liquid flow from the bite. He moaned again.

Prussia grinned, licking the blood away until only small beads were coming out. He left a line of saliva down Germany's bare chest to his already perked nipples. He swirled his tongue around it before biting down. In response, he received a sound of mixed pain and pleasure. His vital regions gave a twitch and a moan escaped his lips. He loved this. The sounds of pain and pleasure from the one he loved most. "I need you Lud," he whispered, doing the same to his other nipple and getting a similar response.

Germany was in a haze. His eyes were darkened with lust and body willing to give into anything. Barely processing the words, he nodded. He felt hands flipping him over roughly, Prussia's warm hands gripping onto his hips hard enough to bruise. He bit down on his lip and pushed back again his erection, feeling it pressed against him.

Without warning, Prussia push into him. He didn't take it slow or pause to give Germany time to adjust. The yelp of pain the younger gave only encouraged him more. He pulled nearly all the way out and thrusted in deeper. Prussia continued doing that until the yelps of pain melted into moans of pleasure. All the while, he twisted the blonde's perked nipples. Combined with the hard bites he left on Germany's back, the sweet noises that came from his little brother easily set him on edge.

Germany fell to his elbows, crying out. He could feel blood beading down his back from more than one of the bites his brother had given him. Strangely enough, the drawing of blood only seemed to turn him on more. The rough sex along with the stinging already forming in his lower back and the biting and scratching were more than enough to send him over the edge. He yelled, crying out his brother's name as he came hard on the sheets. His knees shook and he had to resist the urge to collapse.

Prussia let out a moan when he felt the blonde tighten around him. His nails dug into Germany's hips as he thrusted deeper and deeper until finally climaxing inside of him. He shuddered, slowly pulling out and collapsing beside his younger brother's breathless body. "Fuck. Sex just keeps getting better with you."

The blonde nation just nodded, closing his eyes as he panted. "Ja," he muttered, curling up beside Prussia.

The albino chuckled, wrapping his arms around the younger. "Rest_._ You have a meeting tomorrow and need your sleep," he grinned. Prussia only received a nod in response, followed by quiet snores. He ran a hand through Germany's slicked back hair, successfully messing it up. "_Brüderchen_, you are still only that, my baby brother."


End file.
